A collection of OC bios
by Requiem Angel
Summary: Since I like to make characters and have them lie around my computer doing nothing, I figured I might as well send the ones I made on the site for other users to employ.
1. Heather Chrysanthem

**Sorry, this one's already taken though I'll update when I come up with new characters. You can also add characters that you might want to be used by other authors ****here in case they don't go in forums or something. Obviously I'll give you full credits for the characters you make. You also don't have to make full skill trees for them, just don't half-ass your bios and it'll be fine.**

The bio

Name: Heather Chrysanthem.

Age:20

Class name: Myrmidon

Appearance: Long purple hair and pink eyes. Her clothing depends on the situation. Casually wears a violet hoodie with black denims with the hood over her hair. No glasses except for reading. Skin is extremely pale although spending much time outside. Less casually, a.k.a, during important fights, protective gear like Zero's except a little less skin-tight but similar in appearance. Also a violet cape, just cause she likes it that way. Her appearance in general isn't her priority as…well Pandora doesn't exactly pull any punches. Fairly slender and short at 5'2.

Back story: Heather was born on Eden-5. Her parents are named Harry and Cheryl. Her family isn't rich... just not to say they're turbo-broke. Seeing this situation, Heather wants to help and enlists herself as a subject for Maliwan experimentation, leaving her family and her best friend Gaige behind. After 2 years there, she leaves with mastery of fire, corrosion and shock. Instead of being sent back to her family though, she is sent to the order of the impending storm that will train her in combat to test out the efficiency of Maliwan's tests. She trains there for 4 years before being sent on a battlefield on another planet. This traumatizes her as she was far from ready to see all manners of people die around her. Her fear will make her lose her mastery of her elements, locking them, never wanting to use them to harm anyone ever again. Additionally, she suffers from various traumas resulting in a spike of her cerebral activities that release a massive shockwave around her. As this once happens while she is in her bath, she almost kills herself, also giving her a phobia of water she only learns to sustain for short periods of time by age 19. Seeing this deplorable first attempt on the battlefield, the order sends her back to Maliwan who spends some time trying to unlock her mental gates that keep her away from her talents. They only succeed in stopping her panic attacks and control her shock abilities to a certain extent. They also take the opportunity to try and implement her already fairly mutated body, despite it showing no sign of it, with slag. The tests being primitive, they succeed but also forever change her brown hair and eyes respectively purple and pink. At 17, she's sent back to the order now in better control of her emotions. This allows Sophis to start looking up to her talent making her a bodyguard to the fearsome Siren of Athenas. She keeps this job for 3 years, years she spends bonding with Maya to the point of them becoming almost like a mother and daughter. When Maya betrays the order, Heather follows suit. Together, they take the next ship to Pandora.

Action skill: Heather releases her seal on her shock powers. Using a sword as a lightning rod, she creates a electrical field around herself, protecting her from oncoming bullets. The radius of the skill is 600. Additionally, enemies finding themselves in the radius will take steady damage equal 65% of her melee damage every second then applying a malus or buff. While the skill is active, she gains additional 300% melee damage however loses her ability to fire regular bullets (white damage bullets). She also leeches health equal to 2,5% of all damage dealt.

Duration: 20 seconds

Cooldown: 100 seconds.

Skill trees overview:

Sword art: This entire skill tree bases itself around her melee damage. Being able to attack rapidly with reduced override cooldown, master her own powers to apply slag, fire or corrosion with every attack or simply throwing the damn thing to hurt a lot. The top tier skill (if a siren can do it…) gives her a 50% chance to cause a slag explosion after every melee attack that deals 20% of her regular melee damage.

Gunplay: really self explanatory. Much like gun lust for the Gunzerker, gunplay is all about dealing massive amounts of damage in a single shot and even self homing bullets in case the player lacks any aim to speak of. The top tier skill (13 rounds of massacre) gives her next 13 shots an extra 150% gun damage upon her action skill ending, a great combo with defensive layers, another skill that triggers your action skill for 3 seconds upon your shield emptying.

Ascendance: Ascendance is all about not dying,,,ever. Every skill ups the survivability of the entire party making her a great supporter. The top tier skill (feel no pain) makes your entire party unaffected by fight for your life. The timer still goes down but you can still aim, throw grenades, run or use your action skill

Skill trees:

Sword Art:

Tier 1:

Gunless Effortless: Increases melee damage and critical hit damage, 5 levels, 4% increase for melee per level, 3% for critical hit damage

Zoning out: Increases the radius of your action skill, 5 levels, 50 increase per level

Tier 2:

C-c-c-combo!: Total melee damage reduced when action skill is unnactive but severely redues override cooldown rate between rapide-fire melee attacks, 5 levels, one more attack can be chained for every level up to 6 attacks, the skill will mot trigger while your action skill is active

FTL: Increases the shock damage of your action skill equal to a percentage of your own melee damage, 5 levels, 5% increase in damage for every level

Tier 3:

I stole it from Gaige: Enemies within the radius of your action skill that are hit by a melee attack will catch on fire based on your melee damage, 5 levels, 3% increase in damage for every level

The batteries are leaking!: All melee attacks now deal bonus corrosive damage. Every melee attack gives you an acidic stack which are lost after 3 seconds that determine the damage of the corrosion, 5 levels, max stock:10, 0,5% damage per stack for every level up to 2,5% damage per stacks. Damage is based off of regular melee damage.

It's just a really big bullet: Holding the melee button allows you to throw your sword for 700% of your average melee damage however you cannot use melee attacks for 10 seconds. If you use this skill while in your action skill, you will prematurely end it but will instead deal 1000% bonus melee damage. 1 level

Tier 4:

Can't contain the sword hand: Decreases the cooldown rate for your action skill, the fuller your shield, the higher the decrease, 5 levels, up to 6% cooldown rate per level.

Defensive layers. Your shield depleting causes your action skill to trigger and last three seconds however boots your shield recharge delay by 2,5 seconds, 1 level

Tier 5:

Full control: You gain immunity to shock DOT while your shield is empty. Additionaly, it heals you, 5 levels, 5% of shock DOT heals you per level

Tier 6: If a Siren can do it: Every melee attack has a chance to trigger a slag explosion that deals 20% of that melee attack's damage.

Gunplay:

Tier 1:

Too good at this: Increases your gun damage and reload speed, 5 levels, 3% increase to each per level

Vlad would hate me: reduces your fire rate but massively increases gun damage, 5 levels, -15% fire rate with a 1% increase leading -10% fire rate at level 5 to and 6% gun damage per level.

Tier 2:

Sneaky surprise: Increased critical hit damage when ennemies have not spotted you, additionally as a chance to not aggro nearby enemies if the first dies in one hit, 5 levels, 10% crit damage and chance for enemies to not be aggroed per level.

Taking the shot: Not shooting your gun while in combat gives you a stack of taking the shot. Each stack increases critical hit damage, 5 levels, max stacks: 10, you gain a stock every 2 seconds, 1% critical hit damage per stack per level.

Tier 3:

Rampant rampage: Increases the number of bullets that are fired in a shotgun blast but also reduces shotgun accuracy, 5 levels, 10% more bullets per level, -10% Shotgun accuracy per level down to -50% accuracy.

We need more EXPLOSIONS!: While holding a non explosive gun, deal extra explosive damage while firing a gun at point blank range however reduces your bullet speed, 5 levels, 2% of the gun's damage is converted then added as explosive damage per level, -3% bullet speed per level

Next...: Killing an enemy makes your character automatically aim at another enemy's critical spot, additionnaly, you gain a 10% gun damage bonus for 1 second after this skill triggers, 1 level

Tier 4:

Top tier shape: The higher your health, the higher your gun damage however when your health drops below 25%, lower your fire rate as well as your aiming speed, 5 levels up to 7% gun damage per level, steady -5% fire rate and -10% aiming speed as the skill progresses

I just really, really need it: You can fire your gun while in your action skill however lose 300% melee damage and lose your ability to aim, 1 level

Tier 5:

Don't mind everything up there: every stat reduction your character suffers in this skill tree is reducedbut also slightly reduces gun damage, -15% to all negative effects per levels, -2% gun damage per level

Tier 6:

13 rounds of massacre: Upon the end of your action skill, gain an additional 150% gun damage for 13 shots fired except for rocket launchers, reloading prematurely will end the skill prematurely. The gun damage is lost after 15 seconds

Ascendance:

Tier 1:

I like it rough: increases you maximum health, 5 levels, 6% health per level

Lord of sacking: reduces your enemies' elemental effect chance, 5 levels, 5% reduction per level

The order: Regaining health gives you a the order stack, each of these stacks increases the health you regain, 1 level, max stacks: 33, 0,3% increased healing per stack, steady health regeneration does not give stacks

Tier 2:

Irrelevant hemorragies: entends your party's fight for your life time, 5 levels 8% increase per level

It's not very effective: Reduces the elemental effect damage you take, also lowers you chances of getting slagged, 5 levels, -5% damage per level, -10% chance of getting slagged per level

Tier 3:

Troll skin: Every second you aren't hit in battle gives you a troll stack, you take reduced damage for each stack you have, 5 levels, max stacks:100, 0,1% damage réduction per stack per level, getting hit removes 5 stacks.

Nailing CPR: Allies within the perimeter of your action skill will slowly get revives, they may still shoot will this is going on, 1 level, acts like a regular revive except with more bullets

Blood blade: killing an enemy with a melee attack heals you, the lower your health, the greater the healing, 5 levels, up to 8% healing per level

Tier 4:

Active regeneration: whenever an action skill is active in your party, you and your teammates regenerate health, this skill does not stack if multiple action skills are active at once, 5 levels, 0,6% health regen per level every second

Confirmed: Upon capping your the order stacks you start losing them at the rate of 1 every second. For each stack, you create a healing nova that heals for 3% of your ally or your total health. Also, allies hit with five consecutive novas will get a second wind.

Tier 5:

Outrage of the deathless: Upon getting a second wind, you and your teammates are healed for a percentage of that person's total health. Also reduces shield recharge delay upon getting second winds, 5 levels, 15% extra health per level, -20% shield recharge delay per level

Tier 6:

Feel no pain: Your team is completely unnafected by fight for your life mode, 1 level.


	2. Red

**You can take this one whenever you want. It was inspired by Admiral Bahroo's ideas on what would make an interesting character. I don't think it would work too well in-game, especially the first skill tree, but it's worth trying out.**

Name: Red

Age:29

Class: ripper

Appearance: a black hood covers he equally ebony hair and bloodshot, blood red eyes, permanently looking sad and depressed. She wears a pristine traveler's cloak. Said cloak hides a plain attire of a shirt and pants. These are not so pristine, instead looking like the uniform of an overzealous butcher after a very busy day. She's marred everywhere with taints of dried blood, not all being to herself. Her bland appearance makes her unnoticeable and unremarkable to the bandits of Pandora. Exactly what she wants.

Back story: born under the name of Elizabeth, Red had an easy childhood. Living as the future heir of the Somervald monarchy, she had little to no responsibilities to uphold. Constantly guarded, however,she lived under the impression that she had no freedom of her own. Additional, to back up that believe, she was trained in weaponry since the planet of Somervald greatly values prowess on the battlefield. Despite her best effort, she could never best her teachers. To get her mind off of all this, she often reminded herself that by the time she'd reach the age of 25, the kingdom would be hers as it was estimated her parents would have most likely passed away by then. So she waited all this time, feeling increasingly aggravated at what she felt was a lack of freedom. When she celebrated her 25th birthday. Her parents were still very much alive. Thus, everyone agreed it was best for them to stay in power. Red now also felt she was infuriatingly powerless. Forced into waiting even longer, she started going through a downward spiral. Deciding that she did indeed have power. Power over the wildlife. Power over the flora. She just didn't exhibit it yet. Frustrated beyond belief, she made herself a small Kingdom in her mind where she was free to do as she pleased and had all the power she wanted. Seeing their daughter slowly become more and more insane, her parents realise she isn't fit to rule until she fixes these issues. Red was less than pleased to hear that. Her downward spiral turned into a straight line to insanity. In her dit of rage, she murdered her parents and several guards until she was apprehended. She was exiled to Pandora as a punishment for her crimes, weapon less. That, however, didn't stop her. She raided a bandit camp in which she found two daggers and a pocket knife which would become her melee weapons. Wandering around the planet, she was given enough time to sort her thoughts and become somewhat lucid again, discovering that physical pain and exhaustion helped her stay sane. Her hatred for her parents morphed into an indifference to human lives. She wandered for 3 years before settling into Sanctuary were she does little assassination jobs, taking the nickname Red during these, and usually stays away from everyone.

Personality: Red is extremely passive when out of combat and a little antisocial. She cares very little about the ones around her and doesn't deign to pretend she does. She prefers solitude most of all. In combat, though, another side of her resurfaces, she becomes mean-spirited, cruel, tactless and brutal. She could kill her parents without a second thought just because she's bored during a night. She's a sociopath most would likely prefer to stay far far away from no matter the circumstances.

Action skill: Memories of Red's past come crashing back, making her lose her grip on her lucidity. To stay in control, Red cuts her left wrist open before going on her rampage. During your action skill, you constantly lose health at the rate of 5% every second. You action skill ends either when Red is at 25% health or it has lasted more than 45 seconds. During your action skill you gain double the damage, 40% movement speed and 75% damage reduction.

Skill trees:

Backstabber: if you're not a team player then this is for you. This skill tree allows you to harm your allies to make yourself stronger!

Tier 1:

back stab: you can now hurt your allies. For every 25% of their health you deal to them, you gain a stack of traitor. Each traitor stack gives you 5% reload speed, fire rate, damage and critical hit damage. Stacks are lost while not in combat

Max stack: 25, 1 level. This skill doesn't trigger in duels.

Sneaky Sneaky: increases your melee damage drastically for a single attack that has a 15 second cool down. 4 levels, 12,5% melee damage per level (animation is similar to the spy's backstab in tf2)

Tier 2:

Ty for hp: every traitor stack now grants you overloaded health (overloaded health does not impact percentages based on your health. For example if you have 100 health and 50 overloaded health, so 150 in total, and you trigger your action skill causing 5% of your health as damage every second, you will still only lose 5 health every second in this scenario.) this health can't be restored. 5 levels, each stack grants you 1,5% of your total health as overloaded health. Each level rises that percentage by another 1.5% up to 7,5% overloaded health per stack.

Laceration: your melee attacks now cause bleeding. A bleeding target slowly loses health (this health counts towards gaining traitor stacks), 5 levels, 1% of melee damage as bleeding damage every second, +1% bleeding damage every level. Bleeding lasts for 10 seconds.

Tier 3:

Well I didn't like you either: your teammates can now harm you. For every 10% of your health they take away, the cool down of your action skill is reduced by 5 seconds. 1 level.

Left in dead silence: whenever one of your allies die, you gain increased gun damage and accuracy, 5 levels, 10% gun damage and accuracy per level. The buff lasts for 15 seconds.

Do you like to play with fire?: allies hit by your attacks will now catch fire (5% of your melee damage a second for 10 seconds ). While they're on fire, their bullets are incendiary. 5 levels 2% of their gun damage converted to incendiary damage per level. Damage taken by your allies while on fire contributes to gaining traitor stacks.

Tier 4:

I'm gonna betray you twice over: increases the maximum amount of traitor stacks you can gain. 5 levels, 5 extra stack per level.

Last minute redemption: upon dying, you lose all your traitor stacks, your teammates gain 0,1% health regeneration for each stacks you lost for 1 minutes. This skill has a 300 second cool down. 1 level.

Tier 5 :

I can't backstab a dead person!: every time you gain a traitor stack, your allies gain overloaded health . This health remains until your allies lose it. (it can't be regenerated.) 5 levels, 0,5% of their health as overloaded health per stack per level

Tier 6:

consume spirit : using 2 melee attacks on an ally in fight for you life mode will instantly kill them. You gain every stat bonus in their skill trees. (raw bonuses only. Stack-based skills, kill skills, melee alteration skills and whatnot aren't stolen.) the effects lasts for 1 minute. You cannot stack this effect by killing multiple people or the same person in 60 seconds.

Soothing sanity: In case you're not into killing your allies or yourself. Soothing sanity makes you a jack of all trades character. The skill tree to go to if you just have a point to waste in something

Tier 1:

Steadfast aiming: increases your accuracy and weapon aim speed, 5 levels, 6% increase per level.

Controlled chaos: increases your grenade damage and blast radius.5 levels, 6% damage and 30 radius per level

Extremely important skill thingy: you can now high-five an ally, 1 level (has no impact in fighting)

Tier 2:

I know these guns pretty well actually: increases the damage and fire rate of Bandit weaponry (this excludes rocket launchers), 5 levels, 3% increase per level.

Good thing I'm wearing protection: increases your shield recharge rate and capacity. 5 level, 3% increase per level.

Tier 3:

We're cool now, right?: your action skill no longer causes you to lose 5% health per second but you lose the full health upon triggering it. 1 level.

I will fight with honor and retribution: alerting enemies of your presence before shooting them gives you an all around damage buff for 30 seconds. 5 levels, +6% damage per level.

Bullets are expensive: emptying a clip gives you a chance to regain the amount ammo there was in your magazine, 5 levels, 8% chance not to consume ammo per level.

Tier 4

Not a pretty princess anymore...: killing an enemy with a melee attack causes other enemies to be stunned for a few seconds ( in confusion of seeing a friend die), 5 level, 0,4 seconds stunned per level.

Tier 5:

Math fanatic (weirdo) : every percentage in this skill tree is multiplied by the amount of point invested in the skill tree. Multiplier: 1+0,05X(skill point -20), 1 level, it's a small meta game, one people will hate me for

Now just an over trained human being: your action skill now instead buffs all your stats by 50% and the cool down I reduced to 75 seconds but doesn't cool down any faster by killing enemies anymore.

Tier 6:

I want some of that and some of that a nd...: slightly buffs all your stats, no level cap, 1% buff per level.

THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: you can now bro fist allies. 1 level.

Revel in the gore: there's only one amount of health that's relevant: 0%. Other than that health is expandable

Tier 1:

It makes me feel alive: your max health is reduced by 80%. Kill skill: killing an enemy grants 100% of your health as overloaded health (you cannot have more than 1000% extra health) overloaded health cannot be restored, 1 level.

Blood-soaked bullets: melee skill alteration: using a melee attack while aiming down scope, a percentage (in bottom right of the screen) rises. This percentage is the amount of health you're trading to deal extra gun damage (it resets when you stop aiming) each 1% health you're trading will give you 3% extra gun damage. You lose health and gain your gun damage upon firing a bullet. This trade-off must be done for every bullet fired. The percentage rises by 5% every time you use the melee attack while aiming down scope. This does not use shield units. 4 levels, up to 25% extra health can be converted per level up to 100% health traded into gun damage.

Tier 2:

Elements are for pussies: increases your gun damage while wielding a non-elemental gun: 5 levels, 4% gun damage per level

I might have slight Parkinson: increases your fire rate but lowers accuracy, 5 levels, steady -10% accuracy, 4% extra gun damage per level.

Tier 3

False swipe: your melee attacks can no longer kill opponents, instead fatal damage gives you overloaded health (enemies stay at 1 hp), 5 levels, 3% of damage as overloaded health per level

Blood batteries: when your shield depletes, lose 40% of your health to restore some of your shield. This skill has a 30 seconds cool down, 5 level s. Restores 10% of your shield unit per level.

Anemia: doubles all stat buffs from your action skill but you now take 10% of your heath as damage. (if you spent a point on we're cool now, right? This skill will take 5% of your health every second instead)

Tier 4:

Bloody retribution: Whenever you take 100% of your health as damage, you release a damaging nova around yourself. The nova's damage depends in the level of this skill, 5 levels,

Tier 5:

Bleed...: dealing gun damage to an enemy while you're not aiming gives you overloaded health, 5 levels, 0,8% of the damage converted as overloaded health.

Tier 6:

Hey, sugar : all your weapons now convert 1% of their damage into shield units

**I realise you can abuse the bee with this character but real men use other shields.**

**Funny thing is, this character still feels a little underpowered compared to other characters.**


End file.
